Friendships of Giant Proportions
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mikey and Ally go camping! But what happens when Mikey makes two giant discoveries?


**A request from Sparkling Lover, enjoy!**

* * *

Ally and Mikey were ready for their big camping trip! They packed up their bags and ventured out into the woods.

"To tell you the truth, I've never been camping before." Mikey said.

"Oh, you are gonna love it!" Ally said. "We're gonna make s'mores, tell ghost stories and sleep in a tent! It's gonna be great!"

They set up the tent and made the perfect campfire. As they cooked their marshmallows and ate their s'mores, Mikey was really digging the great outdoors. "So, you got a good ghost story? Something super scary?"

Ally had a teasing look in her eye. "Yup, in fact, I have the perfect story!" She took out her flashlight and began to tell her tale. "Somewhere deep in the forest, there's a cave. But not just any cave..."

She paused for dramatic emphasis. "They say that inside the cave are the horned giants!"

"Horned giants?!" Mikey said.

"That's right," Ally continued. "They're monsters that are big as the sky! With great strength that can lift a mountain! Their voices echo like rolling thunder!"

Mikey gulped. "Uh, they're not really real...are they?"

Ally shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." She could see Mikey shivering. "What's wrong, you scared?"

"No! I am not!" Mikey protested.

"Then what's that behind you?!" Ally screamed.

Mikey screamed and turned around. He saw his own shadow loom over him, but he thought it was the giant's shadow. He dove to the ground and ducked in cover.

Ally laughed when Mikey realized there was no giant around here.

* * *

When the sky was black and they were full on s'mores, Mikey and Ally went into their tent and snuggled into their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight, buddy." said Ally.

"Goodnight." Mikey closed his eyes and fell immediately to sleep.

It was a calm, quiet evening. The stars twinkled brightly and the crickets chirped softly.

Mikey woke up when he felt nature calling. He went outside the tent and went to a nice remote part of the woods.

After doing his business, Mikey was about to head back to camp until he heard growling coming from the bushes.

Mikey screamed when a huge grizzly bear emerged from the bushes. Mikey ran as far away from the bear as possible. He ran and ran in terror, unable to see the hole and he fell right through it.

The boy fell through a dark hole, his screams echoing as he fell.

After falling for what fell like forever, Mikey fell, or rather plopped into something cold and wet.

"Ewww!" cried Mikey as he was dripping with some sort of...whipped topping?

"Well, what have we have here?" a big voice bellowed.

Mikey looked up and screamed when he saw the horned giants! He screamed as he tried to scramble out of whatever kind of slop he was sitting in, but the single horned red and white giant picked him up by his shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Mikey cried out. He was completely horrified. The red and white giant was scary enough, but there was also a three horned blue, red and white giant that was even bigger! It was like something out of a nightmare.

"Oh, don't be silly." The bigger giant said. "Although you do look yummy covered in all that whipped cream."

The other giant laughed. "We never would have expected someone to just drop into our chocolate cream pie like that."

"Chocolate...cream pie...?" Mikey looked down and there was a enormous chocolate cream pie on a table.

"Anyway, I'm Way Big and this is my brother, Ultimate Way Big. We just finished our dinner and we're going to have dessert." the three horned giant explained. "Care to join us?"

Mikey was going to say yes, but what if hangs not what he meant. "Oh, no! I'm not going to be in your dessert! Put me down!"

The two giants shook their heads. "Now, now, little one. We don't eat humans and we already had dinner, so we wouldn't eat you if we wanted to."

Mikey stopped flailing, realizing that he had a point.

"But you are pretty messy." Way Big said. He and his brother smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up." He brought Mikey close to his face.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! What're you doing?!" Mikey yelled. But he got the biggest shock of all when Way Big licked the cream off him with his tongue.

"HEHEHEHEY! Ew! Cut it out!" Mikey laughed.

Way Big chuckled as he cleaned Mikey off. "There we go." Then he dug his big finger into Mikey's tummy.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mikey laughed. It turns out these giants are as scary as Ally said they would.

"Mikey!" A voice called from the ceiling. Ally dropped on Way Big's bed. "Mikey! There you are! I've been looking you for all night!"

Mikey waved down at Ally. "Hey, Ally! I found the horned giants!"

Ultimate Way Big arched a brow. "Horned giants?"

"Yeah, Ally told me about you guys in a scary story!" Mikey said.

"Oh, really" said Way Big. "Oh, no wonder you were so scared."

Now Ally was looking nervous. "Uh, I think I left the oven on!" She was about to run, but Ultimate Way Big grabbed her.

"I think someone needs a little punishment." the giant singsonged.

Ally gulped.

The whole cave filled with Ally's laughter as the giants tickled her underarms, her ultimate tickle spot.

"Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie!" the two brothers sang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The giants eventually stopped and placed Ally on the bed next to Mikey. "One thing's for sure." Mikey said. "This was the best camping trip I've ever had!"

Ally looked at him. "But it's the only one you've had."

"I know, that's what makes it so great!"

Everyone threw back their heads and laughed. It truly was an unforgettable camping trip indeed.


End file.
